pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10: Meanwhile... The Messenger
Even though the forest has been cleansed of the dark spirit inhabiting it, Count Dracul’s castle is still a foreboding, shadowy, and downright creepy place. Vines choke the intricate stonework of every tower and grotesquely-shaped statues perch on top of the arched windows. It is as if it’s been ripped right from a child’s fairytale book as the penultimate ‘evil villain’s lair’ -- and the Unfezant messenger from Aether is not too eager to enter. : I dunno about this, Matu. Looks kinda c-creepy. : (scampering up the bird’s neck to perch on his head) Eh, you worry too much, Koji! You shouldn’t believe all the stories they say ‘bout Dracul. : You sure? I mean, he DOESN’T drink people’s blood? : No, ‘course not… Probably. : ‘Probably’?! : Aw C’MON, where’s your sense of ADVENTURE? Let’s just go in and deliver that message from the king! : (sighing) Alright… The Unfezant, with Dedenne in tow, glides shortly over the drawbridge, curling a wing tip into a fist to knock. One, two, three times he hits the massive iron doors; then, with a creaky whine, the doors open, and Koji’s feathers frizz at the sight of the candlelit hallway plunging deep into the castle, like the throat of some dark beast. : Cooool! (leaping off Koji’s head and running down the hall, shouting over his shoulder) Let’s hurry and find the count! : W-Wait! Koji awkwardly runs after Matu, wide-stepping to avoid falling on his face. The hamster skids around the corners, occasionally oohing and ahhing at the spooky decor, but the bird keeps his eyes only on Matu, trying not to be scared and failing miserably. Finally, though, both Matu and Koji reach the count’s chamber, a lushly-decorated study complete with cushioned chair, soft rug on the floor, and a fireplace crackingly away. Dracul himself sits in the chair, glancing at the intruders idly from the corner of his eye. : I see I have a pest control problem. Where’s an exterminator when you need one? : Hey, who’re you calling a pest?! I am Matu, assistant to Koji, messenger of Aether! : And I am unimpressed. Leave and don’t let the door hit you on the way out -- actually, on second thought, do let it hit you, that would be preferable. : (before Matu can retort) Please, Count Dracul sir, pardon the intrusion, but I have a message from King Alaric that you really should read. : Ohh, why didn’t you say so, give it here! The Noivern holds out a claw expectantly, and Koji reluctantly steps forward and places the scroll from his bag into the claw. Dracul opens the scroll and begins reading, a cheeky yet sinister grin slipping over his lips. : So, the serpent king has decided to heed my advice… Good, very good, all the pieces are falling in place. : Pieces? What pieces? Are you planning something, bat? : If I was, hamster, you would hardly have enough brain cells in that minuscule head of yours to comprehend it. : (once again interrupting) Uh, sir? Your reply? : Yes, yes, keep your feathers on. I will give you your beloved response when I am good and ready… : … : … : … : Any day would be good. : You know, I believe you would be quite delicious if paired with a particular bottle of wine I keep in my cellar. : Shall I go down and fetch it? : N-No, that won’t be necessary! Take your time. : Hmm, finally, a ‘mon from Aether with manners… I shall require a pen and paper. You wouldn’t happen to have that would you? No? Very well, then you shall just have to remember my words and speak them to Alaric when you next see him. Are you ready? : If you ever decide to shut up. : I-I’m ready, Count Dracul. : Well, first, let me congratulate Alaric for deciding to get off his royal keister and do something for a change, rather than simply letting his citizens risk their necks all by their lonesome. Very admirable of him. : Next, I would like to tell him that I had heard some rather interesting things on the grapevine before receiving his letter, including the fact that he had located the secret heirs I told him of in our previous discussion. Frankly I hadn’t believed the rumors -- oftentimes these “associates” of mine like to spread tall tales -- but I am pleasantly surprised at their truth. And now that I hear of his efforts in Sazanami, as feeble as they may seem, it is clear to me that he has finally seen the wisdom in my warning and begun to take baby steps to changing his fate. I feel a “told you so” is in order here. : Finally, with regards to Wei-Guang, it is as his friend the Scizor theorized. According to my sources, the Emperor’s fleet has reached Voluntan waters, making his approach to Sazanami at a rapid pace. Should the storms hold up, I suspect he will make landfall in two weeks time, three if you’re lucky, but when has Aether’s luck ever held up? : Got that, bird? ‘Congrats for getting off royal keister, told you so, and Wei-Guang is two weeks away.’ : THAT’S your message?! : Do you want me to spell it out for you? : I’ve g-got it. Thank you, Count Dracul -- (bowing) -- I will go deliver your message to the king. : By all means -- and I would recommend hurrying, as I do believe your king departed for Sazanami long ago. : WHAT? : Oh yes, he left at dawn, if I remember correctly. It is easily mid-morning now; really, my boy, what took you so long to get here? : We, uh, had some trouble finding your castle. : Ahh, Matu, we’ve got to go NOW! Matu vaults onto Koji’s back, and the Unfezant takes off back the way he came, ignoring Dracul’s chuckles behind him. Exiting the castle, Koji soars over the forest towards the kingdom, recalling his training with his mother on how to angle his wings to catch the best wind. He makes quick time and reaches the harbor… only to find it empty of the king’s ships. : Danggit, that caped weirdo was right, the king’s already left! : But he needs to know Dracul’s message. What are we going to do? : Um, did you forget that you’re a BIRD? Just fly after ‘em! : What? I’ve never flown along the route they’re following, there’s no way I’d find them -- and besides, there’s DEATH VORTEXES there, that’s what the map said! : Alright, no need to freak out, sheesh. Let’s just report to the queen then, maybe she has an idea. : Okay. An half an hour later, Koji and Matu stand before Queen Tara, relaying the message Dracul had given them. The snake sits on her throne, listening to the message with a slight frown, and Gaius is nearby, rubbing the ends of his arms together anxiously. : This is most upsetting news. To know that the king is sailing into such a dangerous and time-sensitive situation… oh, it is enough to send chills up any ‘mons’ spines! : We must try and see the posssitive here, Gaiusss. If we are to believe Dracul’s sourcesss, then Alaric hasss time to beat Wei-Guang to Sazanami: a much-needed silver lining in this messss. : Thank you, Koji, Matu, for delivering this newsss. : No problem at all, your highness, it was a cinch! : I only wish we could’ve made it to the king’s vessel in time… : Yes, we are in quite a kettle of fish, aren’t we? We have information that the king sorely needs and no way to deliver it! : I wouldn’t say that, Gaiusss. : Milady? Do you have an idea? : I do. Koji can travel to Artiphron and then to Sazanami. That wasss how Alaric got there, after all. : But that was on his first trip over. It would take Koji much too long to follow that route, he would never reach Alaric before time ran out. : Plus, the route from Artiphron to Sazanami is nowhere near the king’s path. I should know, I took the same routes to get to Aether when I first moved here. : Hmm, that is true… but maybe Lady Offucia could help us. As portmaster of Artiphron, she may have some insights on how to further assist you. : Not sure how that helps us. I mean, you just said that route isn’t the same as the king’s, how can she do anything? : You forget, she knows all of the varying sea routes between Artiphron and Sazanami, including ones that run closer to the king’s intended path. In this scenario, you would have to travel by ship along the merchant route and then, at the closest intersection, fly the rest of the way. : You want me to FLY?! : (under his breath) Again, I remind you that you’re a bird, Koji. : Koji isss right to be worried. If he can’t find the ship, then he would be above open water, and Misty has predicted extremely heavy stormsss around Sazanami. : True enough, it would be dangerous… We cannot ask this of you, young master Koji. The harsh winds and thunder alone would make you lose direction almost instantly, no matter how masterful a flier you are. : It is unfortunate, but I see no other option than this, and since it would be too risky to send you into such conditions, there is nothing we can do to help Alaric and the others… : … Thank you again, Koji and Matu. You may go back to your dutiesss. There is an awkward silence as Gaius, Tara, and Koji look away from each other, concern bright in their eyes -- and they jump as Matu sighs in a loud squeak. : Ah well, you tried at least, that’s something. But let’s just go and-- : No. I will do it. The Dedenne stares at Koji in shock -- as do Tara and Gaius, exchanging glances before looking back at Koji. : Are you sssure? : As we said before, it will be quite dangerous, and those storms are guaranteed to be vicious, the likes of which you’ve never seen before. : I know, sir, but I have a… personal interest in helping to stop this war, and I want to help any way I can, even if it’s just to deliver a message. Gaius peers up at Tara who merely nods with a hopeful smile, and the Kricketune turns back to Koji, grinning big. : Well, alright then, you will just fly to Artiphron and take a ship towards Sazanami before flying to meet Alaric’s ship. : (thumping a tiny fist against his chest) Oh yeah, we’ll get that message delivered, no doubt! That storm ain’t got NOTHING on us, Koji’s got a great sense of direction, and even if he DOES get lost -- which I know won’t happen -- then I will guide him right through! : (holding back a chuckle) I am sssure you will succeed. Thank you, your courage meansss a lot to me, and to Aether. : (blushing) Y-You’re welcome, your highness. : Don’t worry, we’ll be back before two shakes of a Mareep’s tail! : Now hurry, you mustn’t delay! The Artiphron harbor bustles under the mid-afternoon sun, the heat from its rays not quite reaching the docks as the autumn wind whisks it away. Koji, with Matu perched on his shoulder, tries to keep up with Offucia who floats from one ship to another, rapidly shouting orders. : You! Get that cargo on that ship on the double! : Um, Lady Offucia, I must ask-- : HEY! Careful with that, don’t want it shattering before it gets to Khetmaat! : I need your help securing a-- : What did I JUST say?! Do YOU want to be the one to tell the Pharaoh her package has been-- : HEY! Ghost jellyfish lady, my bud’s trying to ASK you for HELP!! Offucia turns and scowls at the hamster (who, to his credit, does not back down from her glare). Koji gives a cough, drawing Offucia’s attention to him, and he inclines his head in a quick bob before speaking. : Please, Lady Offucia, I have an urgent message to deliver to King Alaric. : Isn’t he in Sazanami? : He was, and then he wasn’t, and -- listen, it’s much too complicated to explain, I need to take a ship towards Sazanami and then get off the ship to reach King Alaric before he reaches the island. : Yes, you’re right: that sounds much too complicated for its own good. : But fine, I can help -- since I seem to be the only one capable of launching ships without causing a catastrophe. : Ahh, thank you, Lady Offucia! Which dock is the ship located? : Was. I’ve just sent a ship to Sazanami. I haven’t heard from the warlord Ichikawa Nobuhide in quite some time, and the ships I sent there previously have yet to return, so I wanted to find out what was going on over there. : You should be able to catch up to the ship without too much effort. They went southeast; follow the winds and you’ll reach them. : Finally! C’mon, Koji, let’s go! : Hold on: I still need to be able to leave the ship and go to where King Alaric’s ship is. Where would be the best place to do that? : That depends: when did he leave? : Two days ago, at dawn. I don’t want to fly through too much of the storm, so the less distance, the better. : Oh no, don’t tell me. He took the death vortex route. At Koji’s nod, the Frillish sighs. She snaps at a nearby sailor to bring her a map, and the sailor hurriedly obeys, giving Offucia the map that she unfolds and lays flat on a nearby table. : Alright, if he’s taking this route -- (tracing an area of the map, to the left) -- and the merchants are on this route -- (tracing another area of the map, to the right) -- then the best place to attempt to intercept them is here -- (poking a spot on the map in-between the two routes) -- it is the shortest distance. Fly in a westerly direction and you’ll find them. : That is, if they didn’t get blown off-course. : Is that possible? : When there is a massive storm involved, then yes, it’s possible. : We’ve got this, Koji, c’mon, times-a-wasting! : … Right. The Unfezant takes to the sky, spiralling around to race after the departed ship, and Offucia watches them go without much confidence in their success… but find the ship they do, and Koji and Matu take the three days rest they get before reaching the spot on the map Offucia had said would get them closest to the Aetherian ships. Flying through the storm is practically impossible. Howling winds tug at his feathers in all directions, and Koji is forced to flap his wings double-time to even stay airborne as he is soaked from the rain endlessly pouring from the dark skies above. Even Matu had to take shelter, ducking into the bag on Koji’s side, and though Matu tries to encourage Koji, his teeny voice can’t be heard over the raging storm, words ripped away before they reach his friend. : It’s no use! I can’t see anything! : Hang on there, buddy, we’ve got to be close now! : Huh? What? : I SAID -- HEY, THERE IT IS! Matu tugs on the ends of Koji’s head plumage, drawing the bird’s attention downward. The Unfezant squints and just barely spots the ship rocking violently on the ocean. He curls his wings and shoots towards the ship, swooping upward at the last second to avoid a surging wave. Barely skimming over the railing, Koji crashes onto the ship, sliding on the slick deck and grabbing hold of a rope in desperation -- only to be tossed to the floor by a tongueless Greninja. : (kneels beside Koji, holding a kunai to the bird’s throat) : P-Please, don’t hurt us! : Yeah, we’re here to deliver a message for King Alaric! : (blinks in surprise, stepping away from them) : Hey, Kaito, what’s going on down there? (The Toxicroak jumps down from the helm and looms over Koji.) Who the hell are you supposed to be? : (points at Koji’s messenger bag and hat) : Mailman, eh? Well we didn’t order any packages so scram already, and don’t let the ocean hit ya on the way out! : I get the feeling he and Dracul could be friends. : No, wait, he’s from Aether! (The serpent slithers to Koji’s side, helping the bird to his feet.) What is it, Koji, what word do you bring from Dracul? : (panting heavily) He said… Good job for… listening to him… He told you so… and Wei-Guang is… two weeks away… from… Sazanaaa-- Koji falls face-first onto the deck, exhaustion finally catching up to him… Koji’s dreams are filled with rolling waves, slamming into him over and over, all while something chatters incessantly in his ear, like the droning of a bee... : … elllo? (slapping Koji’s face) Avalon to Koji? : I don’t think that is helping him, Matu. : Gotta try, don’t I? (shouting) WAKE UP! : (sitting up with a shriek) : There, knew it would work eventually. : You poor thing, how are you feeling? : A l-little woozy, but okay otherwise. : That is good to hear! Your friend Matu was worried you would be unconscious for the rest of the voyage. : I’m glad you’re up now, cuz really, this storm is AWESOME! You shoulda seen it, the biggest lightning strike I’ve ever seen, and it was right outside that porthole! How cool is that?! : Super… How long was I out? : Not sure. A day I think. : A DAY?! : Maybe two. You were really tired. Like, I thought you were dead tired. But you weren’t, I checked, so it’s good. : Annnd -- you delivered the message! Good job, I knew you could do it! : Yeah, yeah, pat on the back for you. (The Charizard ducks to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling in the ship’s belly, scales glistening with rainwater.) You alright now? : I-I am, thanks. : What about you? Are you feeling well? : Ehh, it’s this stupid weather. Is Sazanami always plagued by storms during times of unrest? : More times than most places, I’m afraid. : Swell. Before he can complain further, the cry of “land ho!” echoes from the deck, and Gawain, Sara, Koji, and Matu climb out of the ship to catch a glimpse of Sazanami’s darkened coast. The ship is driven onto the beach, and everyone gets off the ship and heads towards the beach… except for Koji and Matu, awkwardly shuffling in the sand. : Well? What now, Koji? Should we head back to Aether? : Not sure. I mean, we did our task, but I don’t want to fly through that storm again if I don’t have to. : Isn’t that Offucia lady’s merchant ship coming here? Maybe we could hitch a ride back with -- : Hold a moment, Koji! (The king moves across the sand, leaving a thick line in his path as he approaches them.) I have another message for you to deliver. : To whom, sire? : Minoru Sho. I need you to tell him that we have arrived in Sazanami and will be making our way to his palace to meet with him. I understand that you are from Sazanami originally: do you know where Sho-sama’s palace is? : Yes, milord, I would attend tea ceremonies at his palace with my family when I was a child. : Then you should have no trouble finding it now, even in this storm. Go, and be careful. Koji takes off, heading inland towards Sho’s palace. The wind currents flow erratically around him, and it is difficult for him to catch them at the right time, but Koji manages well enough, reaching the village surrounding the palace after several hours. He starts to descend into the village’s streets filled with ‘mons -- only to be stopped by Matu. : Probably not a good idea to land now. I doubt that mob down there is going to welcome you with open arms. : What is going on? Why isn’t the Shōgun stepping in to stop this? : You tell me, this is your crazy homeland. : Things are worse here than I thought… We better hurry. : Took the words right out of my mouth! Koji quickens his pace, leaving behind the chaotic village just as the fighting was starting to rise again, and finally reaches Sho’s palace after a bit more flying. Unlike the village, the palace is quiet, and Sho’s servants stand at uneasy attention around the perimeter, staring suspiciously at Koji for a moment before recognizing him. : Okay, we made it, now to find Sho! : He should be inside the palace… : Stay hidden, okay Matu? You’re not from Sazanami, and everyone’s pretty wound up at the moment, and I don’t want you to get-- : Say no more, I’ll just be all stealthy in your bag here. Let me know when it’s clear to show my face! The Dedenne ducks inside Koji’s bag, and he sighs with relief before heading into the palace. As he walks the long, silent hallways, memories of his time visiting the peaceful warlord fill his mind, and Koji isn’t paying much attention as he rounds the corner, barely noticing the two birds about to intercept his--'' : Oof! Oh, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Mom? : Koji? Is that you?! : What are you doing here, son? : Mom, Dad -- ''(hugging his parents) -- oh, it’s good to see you! I’m glad that you’re alright! : (pulling free of the hug with a frown) Hmm, funny that you should care about our well-being, considering that you haven’t shown the slightest interest before now. : Wakana, don’t-- : Does it really take a WAR for you to return home? (She notices the Aetherian symbol on Koji’s hat and bag.) Heard about it in Aether, did you? Is THAT where you’ve been all this time?! Where’s that slippery king, I’d like to give him a piece of my mind! : Calm down, Alaric likely didn’t know Koji’s our son. : He’s very secretive, like his mother… : It’s true! I didn’t tell the king who I was or… how I got there. He probably would’ve sent me home. : Like ANY good parent would! (laughing weakly, in a defeatist, self-pitying way) I’ll bet that you aren’t even here to see us, you must have business with Sho-san, right? : No -- I mean, yes -- but it’s not like that! I insisted on delivering the message because I was worried about you both, with this war going on and-- : You were worried about US? Do YOU have any idea how worried WE were, when you just FLEW out of here and didn’t come back?! : We eventually found out that you went to the mainland, but after that, we only heard snippets of news… No idea where you lived… how you were doing… If you even had clothes on your back, or food in your belly… : We never heard anything from you… and now… now you’re worried! : ... : (reaches to wrap a wing around Wakana’s shoulders) My dear, isn’t it enough that our son is returned to us? : (steps just out of Takeshi’s reach) He has no IDEA what he’s done to us! : I am sure he can explain his actions -- (nodding at Koji) -- if you’d just give him a chance. : (takes a deep breath) I’m sorry if I hurt you, Mom, Dad, I just… I know that as heir to the Onoue family, I am supposed to become the next warlord of the Nansei Province, but that’s not the life for me. I don’t want to spend the rest of my days worrying about the state of my lands or attending meetings with the other warlords; I can’t handle pressure like that. : And well... all the attention you gave me, Mom, smothering me, trying to shelter me from all the things going wrong in Sazanami, it just made me want to get away even more. I’m sure you meant well, but you were always breathing down my neck and encouraging me to go to official summons with Dad. : So you would be safe! : That was the problem! I don’t WANT to be safe, hiding in my palace while others fight my battles -- I want to do something to make this world better, I want to HELP! : (puffing his chest out confidently) And I’m going to keep helping by returning to Aether and continuing to work for King Alaric once all this is over. : What? But Koji-- : I’ve made up my mind. I love both of you, believe me, but all birds need to leave the nest someday, to learn to fly on their own, and I don’t want to be stuck in a cage for the rest of my life. : … I hadn’t returned before now because I didn’t think you’d understand how I felt… The Unfezant hangs his head low, heart heavy from his confession… surprised by the gentle touch of his mother’s wing on his chin, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. : Oh, my sweet boy… I understand more than you know. : (in muffled sobs) Waaaah, so much DRAMA! Good for you, Koji, you tell ‘em! : What in Ryūjin’s name is that? With a rustle, Matu pokes his head out of the bag, wiping his face clean of tears, then waves at the surprised birds. : That’d be me, parental units! I’m Matu, Koji’s navigator, wingman, assistant, best friend, and all-around good guy! (thrusts a hand at Takeshi) Nice to meet ya, daddy warlord sir! : Same to you. (He shakes Matu’s hand with a single feather, huffing at the hamster’s exuberant energy.) Quite the energetic fellow, aren’t you? : How did you and Matu meet, Koji? : Oh, well, that’s a long story-- : --And while it would be riveting to go down memory lane again, we should really get going and deliver that message. I’ll bet that Surskit ninja lady has already beaten us by now! : (gasps) You’re right! : Then go -- you have a job to do. : We’ll see you later, won’t we? : (smiling kindly at his mother) Of course. Till then. The Unfezant blasts off down the hall, renewing his efforts to reach his destination… and his parents look after him, one immensely proud, the other a little sad. : I don’t want him to leave again, Takeshi. : I know. You want to lock him up to keep him safe. He was right about that at least. : … Am I a bad mother? : (brushing his wife’s tears away) Of course not, dearest. You love him, no one can fault you for that: it is just that sometimes our good intentions do not cause the best results. You’ve raised a wonderful young man. : (humming pleasantly, leaning into her husband’s touch) You had a wing in that as well, you know. : Don’t you know it. : But in all seriousness, Koji is old enough to make his own decisions, and all the wisdom, compassion, and bravery that we’ve taught him over the years will guide him for many more to come. Besides, he has an important job in Aether, and I am sure that he will continue to perform his duties splendidly. The birds embrace, beaks brushing against each other as their necks rub together. But the tender scene is interrupted by Wakana’s sudden question. : How did you know he had an important job in Aether? : (with a nervous cough) Well, if Alaric chose him to deliver the message to Sho-san, then he must-- : He said he volunteered. : Did he? I thought-- : Yes, he did. And if he’s only been in Aether all this time, then how did you never find out where he was, but still got enough information about him to keep me-- She stops mid-question, recoiling from Takeshi as if he’d stabbed her with his beak. : You knew! : No, Wakana, I--! Wakana holds her wing up for silence, and Takeshi clamps his beak shut, recognizing the fire in her eyes… but instead of letting him have it, she turns and walks away, surprisingly calm -- though he can still hear the heat in her words as she says over her shoulder, : We have a meeting to attend… but we will talk about this later. : Oh dear... (Meanwhile, Koji has reached Sho’s study, pausing to catch his breath before knocking on the door. It opens almost immediately, as if the person inside has been waiting for someone’s arrival, and Sho looks around expectantly until his gaze lands on Koji and Matu.) : Koji-san, what are you doing here? : I’m here to deliver a message, Sho-sama -- from King Alaric. He is -- : On his way, led by Kyo. : You already KNOW? : Yes. Aoi-san arrived not too long ago and told me of their approach. I’ve already sent Kamen out to intercept them and secure safe passage to the palace. : … Oh… : (sensing the bird’s disappointment in himself) But you have done well to deliver the message. : Yeah, don’t beat yourself up, Koji, that Surskit’s just crazy fast what with all the rain and all. You did your job, and that’s what matters! : Your chipper friend there is right. Though, perhaps you can fill in a particular blank for me: does Alaric know where Wei-Guang and his fleet are? : (perking up a bit) Actually, yes. The Emperor’s fleet is approximately two, maybe three, weeks away, in Voluntan waters. : ‘Course, I learned that a week ago, so it’s more like one or two weeks away. : Seven or so days to prepare for war… it is not a lot of time but it will suffice. : How did you come by this information? : A big, caped bat told us! He was super huge, and scary, and drank blood, but Koji just marched right up to him and said, “Tell us where Wei-Guang is, punk.” : (nervous laugh) It didn’t really go like that -- at least, not the blood drinking or punk-calling thing -- but I did go to Count Dracul’s castle, and he told us where the Emperor was. : And then Koji flew all the way to the harbor, but the king had already left, so after talking with the queen, Koji flew to Artiphron, hitched a ride on a boat, then flew -- through the storm! -- to King Alaric’s boat and delivered the news about Wei-Guang! : Is all that true, Koji-san? : Um, yeah. Matu’s not telling stories this time, I really did all that. : He sure did! And THEN he flew all the way here to give you a message, Sho! I don’t know about you, but I think he deserves a break -- or maybe a raise. : I agree. Koji-san, you and Matu are more than welcome to rest in one of my guest rooms for as long as you wish. Your service has been greatly-appreciated, and I thank you for delivering your messages in such haste. The Hariyama inclines his head in a slight bow, and Koji reflects the gesture, flushed with pride. He says goodbye to the warlord before walking towards a guest room, looking forward to a nap (and maybe getting to spend some more time with his parents before the battle begins). As the Unfezant and Dedenne round the corner, bird laughing softly at the hamster’s excitement, behind him Wakana steps out of cover, Takeshi right behind her. : Koji flew through the storm? The very same one that’s been causing us such problems for days on end? : That is what he said. Amazing, wouldn’t you say? : My baby, flying through such weather… : He really has grown, hasn’t he? : He gets that flying prowess from you, dear. : (tsk tsk) Don’t get cute with me, “dear,” you’re not out of the birdhouse yet. : … Yes, dear. : (turning back to where Koji and Matu disappeared, smiling) Still, it is good to see him doing so well. You were right about that, Takeshi: it’s time to let him be his own ‘mon. : As much as I would love to keep him in my wings forever… : (hugging Wakana to his side) I know, I feel the same way -- and Ryūjin willing, we’ll be able to spend time with him after the battle before he returns to Aether with the others. : But enough of this for now, we must go to the meeting room. Alaric will be arriving soon: there is not a moment to waste. Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:Meanwhiles